The Sect
by Ririka
Summary: Bonnie appears in Italy...meets up with everyones favourite hot Italian vampire and chaos ensues.Why is she in Italy?What is she running from?And where can she hide?
1. Insane, not crazy

The Sect  
  
This is like my first vampire diaries fic so be nice.I would like to give you the standard routine, I do not own Vampire Diaries or Damon... ... ...Sorry got a little distracted at that name blah blah you know the drill.Don't sue I am poor, I have nothing you want!Honest.Anyway I would like to dedicate this to my friend Jenny since she helped me with some of the input so without further ado here it is...my attempts at a VD fic.  
  
Insane Not Crazy  
  
"I think this is your stop kiddo."The solicitous bus drivers voice filtered to her through the thick musted air of the old country bus.The flame haired girl nodded her thanks and stepped from the bus onto the trash littered platform.  
  
She noticed vaguely the worn out benches lining the crumbling plaster walls and heard the racked coughing of nearby bums sleeping rough.Great places of the world, she mused to herself bitterly.Lifting her overstuffed backpack onto her shoulders she manoevered herself past the odd bystander and fled into the scented air of encroaching dusk.  
  
Taking in the sights of Florence she pondered on whether Damon was doing the same.Nah, five hundred years of admiring the sights would probably make them somewhat regular, and so uninteresting.Not that she thought Damon was the kind for admiring the sights, well not unless they involved some supermodel blonde, brunette super skinny anoerexic.Why are you even thinking about him anyway, hello McCullough don't you remember how he kissed you, tried to tap your veins and then attempted to seduce your best friend.Not exactly a 'nice guy'.  
  
Yeah but if he was 'nice' he wouldn't be nearly so attractive to you as he is now.Bonnie slapped a fustrated hand to her forehead.He is not attractive to me.She told herself, taking the next right into the marketsquare.  
  
Is too!  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!Is too!  
  
"NOT!"She shouted, firmly, glancing around at the few people staring at her, she hurried off.OK, really have to stop talking to myself, or people will start calling me crazy.Again.She sighed, shaking her head.Just because she'd been sectioned a couple of times because her psychic powers had gone haywire when they were developing didn't mean she was crazy.  
  
Insane - maybe, but definately not crazy!  
  
She stopped searching for the closest hotel, she had no money but a little psychic intervention could cure the problem of payment.I mean it's not like these Italian businessmen are going to go broke, just because I don't pay doesn't mean everbody else won't.Bonnie sighed, weird how she had been doing that a lot lately.The a flicker of a shadow to her right made her turn swiftly to scan the immediate area.No.It couldn't be!Without even realising it she broke into a full out sprint weaving throught the cobbled back streets recklessly. 


	2. The perfect gentleman

The Sect  
The Perfect Gentleman  
  
He leaned against the rough wall of Feddicinis a predatory smile touching his lips as he scanned the crowd carefully, in search of a satisfactory snack.A crowd of giggling girls sauntered past him, muttering their approval of his appearance.He heard tiny snippets of their inane ranting, his concentration elsewhere.Like on the pretty little red head streaming away across the street, for a momenmt a memory flashed to mind, but the hunger ruled it away, as it was always known to do.  
  
He began his pursuit, streaking around numerous bends and turns of the streets he knew so well, once he was certain that he was far enough ahead of his unsuspecting prey he chose his striking position carefully.  
  
As usual he was correct in his assumptions and a moment later the red head crashed into him, it was only then that he got a good look at her and froze in momentary shock.  
  
"Damon?"That one word from those sweet lips and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"What are you doing here?"He asked, staring down at her with eyes of emotionless obsidian.She stumbled backward trying to regain her balance.It was then Damon noticed it, a faint glimmer of a stronger power.A protective shell of azure coloured vapour encasing the fiery witch.A power with a great amount of potential.Bonnies power.He was suprised not alarmed by the impressive rate at which her powers had developed, he hadn't thought that the sweet and innocent Robert E Lee senior of two years ago would have been able to possess such a power.But here she was, alive, breathing hard and looking very...  
  
She seemed to blink her way out of her shocked stupor and answered."Me?I..well I'm on my way to Asia."  
  
He was thankful for her interruption of his thoughts.If she hadn't then maybe he would of..."Whereabouts in Asia?"Now he was thankful for his grasp on reality.  
  
Damon watched her intently as she replied."Ethiopia," and quickly added."To see a relative."  
  
He raised a skeptical eyebrow."I thought your ancestors were Scottish."  
  
"Yeah...but my uncle he went to Ethiopia...he was an archeologist and he decided to uh settle there after a dig."She managed to say, just a little too quickly to be convincing.  
  
He, of course didn't believe it for a second.But the determined light in her eyes and her slightly askew power centre made him decide not to call her up on it."Well I hate to break it to you witch but this isn't Asia.It is in fact Italy."  
  
"Umm yeah I know.I was planning on staying the night here and then travelling on to uh Ethiopia tomorrow."She said, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"Really?"He said, looking her up and down.She looked tired, the dark circles around her eyes and her dusty clothes were proof of that.It was then he supposed that he decided what was to be done."So where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Staying?"She repeated, asthough she didn't understand."Uh... at a hotel."  
  
Damon took a breath, calling on his diminutive amount of patience."Yes cara I know that.But which hotel?"  
  
Bonnie twirled around, looking for a suitable place of accomodation."Uh that one!"She pointed to a large nearby building.  
  
"That's a house cara."  
  
"Uh yeah...then the one next to it."She corrected hesitantly.  
  
"There is nothing beside it cara."  
  
Now she was begining to look annoyed."I don't know I just came from the bus station."  
  
He smiled,"Then let me be the perfect gentleman and escourt you to a nice quaint little hotel I know of."  
  
"YOU!Gentleman?"Bonnie burst into laughter, a moment later she seemed to remember who it is she was talking to and stopped."Uh...did I say that out loud?"  
  
Damon continued to look at her, gaze unwavering."Yes, you did."He grinned, latching on to her arm and steering her towards his black mercedes.  
  
"Uh hey... I didn't say yes."  
  
Damon didn't stop in his steering."I know cara.But since you can't tell a house from a hotel I think you need some guidance."She made a fustrated noise at this and so he added."And what would my little brother say if he found out that his wifes best friend visited Florence and I left her to be mauled on the streets of our home?"  
  
"Since when do you care about what Stefan says?"Bonnie quipped, trying to unsuccessfully pull away.Damon kept a strong hold on the struggling witch as he piloted her into the passengers seat. 


	3. Damn telepathic powers!

The Sect  
  
Damn Telepathic Powers  
  
Bonnie tried to open the door to the passengers side but found it to be locked, even after trying to use her powers she couldn't budge the metal lock."Damn telepathic powers."She complained, before considering a daring idea.  
  
She made a dive for the drivers door.Flinging her body across the plush Italian leather."Going somewhere cara?"Bonnie raised her head, that somehow managed to be lying on the drivers seat to stare into fathomless black eyes.  
  
She pulled herself up before answering."Uh I need to go to the uh...bathroom."  
  
His predators smile pushed her lower in her seat."Need an escourt cara?"  
  
"Uh I think I can hold it!"She stuttered out as he slid into the drivers seat and closed the door."So where is this uh hotel?"She tried to make her voice come out casual, but with what she had been through the last couple of months being casual was impossible.  
  
"Not far."He said, starting up the ignition.The engine purred before they broke into motion and streamed down the dimly lit streets of little Italy.  
  
"So uh...what have you been up to for the past two years?"She enquired, admiring the sleek grey upholstery.  
  
"Killing, maiming, inflicting pain."He cast her a wicked smile."You know..the usual."She couldn't help but grin, he'd certainly retained his sense of humour.  
  
"Yeah the usual!"She met his gaze in the rear view mirror and smiled."So you've begun to think about your little brother?"She asked, knowing that he wouldn't like the question."Not curious as to what he and your last squeeze are up to?"Bonnie knew vaguely that she was treading on dangerous ground.What the hell!But she just didn't care, she'd been living dangerously now for...How long was it?Half a year?A year?Had it really been that long?Well it was about time she reaped some of the rewards that went with risking your life.And at least this time she was risking her life of her own accord and not because of...She shook the thought away, she hadn't been this at ease with anyone in so long she didn't want to spoil it by thinking of the past.  
  
She recieved a dark look and silence as a reply."What?Is that a No?"She taunted."They're very happy you know.Kissing and groping and being sickeningly sweet."  
  
Bonnie half expected him to kick her from the moving vehicle but instead he turned and stared."You sound jealous."  
  
She snorted."No thanks, I can do without that flowers and romance crap.I think I've got enough shit happening in my life right now."  
  
"Really?What is all of this shit?"Damon asked, looking back to the road.  
  
She took a hesitant breath and then blew it out."You don't care remember.'  
  
He turned and looked at her sharply."Ah someone finally gets it.My brother has been alive for five hundreds years and he still hasn't"  
  
"Oh come on, I know you love him really."Bonnie stated staring at the blurred pictures of buildings and shrubs.Damon ignored her and tried instead, to read her thoughts.But all he got was a cold ice like wall."Anyway,"she started jarring him from his exploration."Maybe you've got the right idea."  
  
He looked at her again, quizically, in the rear view mirror, but she was pre occupied with the sights of Florence.  
  
They remained in silence for the remainder of the journey, Bonnie only realised they'd stopped when Damon announced."We're here."  
  
She got out of the car looking up at the exquisite Italian architecture of the Villa before her.Because that's what it looked like.A Villa."Uh Damon...this doesn't look like a hotel.I mean where's the sign the staff the manager the other tourists.Where are we?"  
  
Damon gave her a smile filled with unspoken promises."Welcome to Villa De Salvatore."  
  
Oh Holy Fucking Shit. 


End file.
